It has been found that glare, reflection and static induction will be produced when a monitor is in use. Hence, the glare and the reflection will damage the eyesight while the static induction will hurt both the eyesight and the face skin of the operator.
Accordingly, a filter net weaved by a plurality nylon fiber threads has been developed to reduce the glare and the reflection. However, it cannot obviate the damage from the static induction.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a monitor filter which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.